Bonnie
Bonnie is the cute and very beautiful daughter and second child of Super Pumpkin Man and SoccerGirl and the younger sister of Ben (by two years). She is one of the main characters of the Lessons from D. Isaac Thomas series. She is four to six years old in the series, although later in Party Pressure she is eight. Her best friend is Sally. Biography Early life Bonnie was born three years after Ben. She became close friends with Sally. When she was in kindergarten, she and her brother deeply enjoyed watching television shows about detectives and playing sci-fi video games on their Wii, something Super Pumpkin Man enjoyed doing with them. However, their television unexpectedly shut down and broke, much to Bonnie's horror. In response, Pumpkin brought in a far better one, exciting the entire family, who began using electronic devices more consistently than ever before, much to SoccerGirl's dismay. Eventually, SoccerGirl put her foot down and announced that the entire family had been overindulging in their television and announced there would be no television or video games for an entire week. The next day, upon returning home from school, Bonnie stared longingly at the television until SoccerGirl shooed them outside. Throughout the next week, Ben and Bonnie began riding their bikes and playing outside more often. At the mall, Bonnie bought a spool of yarn with her pocket money. She also intervened when her own father attempted to sneak up and play video games in the middle of the night. At the end of the week, Bonnie agreed with Ben when he claimed he would spend the next day binging on television shows. Contrary to his claim, however, she spent the next day working on knitting, much to SoccerGirl's approval. Friendship with Sally After school, Birdie asked Bonnie to attend her party. Bonnie was excited until Birdie swore her to secrecy over Bonnie's best friend, Sally. Bonnie agreed to go, but later in the night, she lied in bed feeling guilty and disloyal. Finally, she got an idea. She was up too late thinking, however, and she continually fell asleep during the school day. The following day, Bonnie revealed to Sally that the party was happening, which made Sally upset, especially because her birthday is on Saturday. Bonnie suggested they tie up Cactus so Bonnie can disguise as him, which Sally reluctantly agreed to interfere in. When Bonnie captured Cactus, she brought him home. There, her mother, SoccerGirl, unintentionally revealed that Birdie and two of her cronies have captured Sally. When Bonnie arrived, she learned that Birdie's party is imminent, and more importantly, that Sally was captured and bound to the DUNCE seat with a relative cap after Birdie saw through her act. Horrified, Bonnie called SoccerGirl, but the battery power in the latter's phone was dead. Bonnie pleaded for help from Cactus, who was appalled by Sally's capture. Cactus agreed to do anything he could. He told Bonnie how to get inside and began painting her to look like one of Birdie's cronies. As he finished up, Bonnie's ears burned with guilt for Cactus' recent capture, considering him a friend now. Bonnie tells Cactus her plan - she will go and see if she can sing Birdie to sleep. Then she will outfit Birdie with the DUNCE cap and put the guards in a permanent sleep. She then planned to use her disguise to announce that the party is cancelled. When Cactus questioned his role in this, Bonnie told him to stall Birdie while she sneaked in and took out the guards. To do this, Cactus went to Birdie's house and rings the doorbell. When Birdie answered, Cactus tickled his nose to make himself sneeze, which blew cactus quills all around the house. This damaged the furniture and destroyed the balloons. Just then, Bonnie climbed onto the roof and entered through the chimney, before shaking off all the soot and ashes off of her and around the room, infuriating Birdie even further. As Birdie began cleaning up, Bonnie began getting to work and successfully put Birdie into slumber. Bonnie and the crony pulled Birdie away from the living room. Sally's birthday party From there, the rest of the plan was a success, though Bonnie began to feel guilty afterwards. At lunch, she vented to Sally, and suggested they apologize to Birdie. Sally also agreed to postpone her birthday celebration until Friday (it was on Sally's birthday that Birdie's party crashed). Personality and traits Bonnie is an excellent jump roper and despite her cuteness and beauty can sometimes be a bit of a sarcastic show off and know-it-all when she doesn't know it. Bonnie also constantly hates gym class and once even tried to get SoccerGirl to let her not go to school, until Ben explained exactly what exercise was. Bonnie also tries to fit in at school and even goes so far to listening to fourth grade rap music when she is still five years old. However, the fact that she takes everything so seriously is also her biggest weakness, such as when she takes Birdie's rejection of Sally way too seriously and resolves to go so far as to crash her party for it. Appearances *''Lessons from D. Isaac Thomas: The First Story'' *''Lessons from D. Isaac Thomas: Lying'' *''The Child Wars: Book I: An Unwanted Competition'' *''Ben and Bonnie's Thanksgiving - A Thanksgiving Treat'' *''Party Pressure'' *''The Child Wars'' Category:Characters Category:Party Pressure characters Category:Protagonists Category:Females Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Rabbits Category:Children Category:Characters with sisters Category:Vegetarians Category:Lessons from D. Isaac Thomas characters Category:Collaborated characters Category:Anti-heroes